Photo's of friendships
by BrunetteJedi
Summary: Not featuring any of the usual characters. This is written about four character my friends and I made up, that go to Hogwarts. Full summary inside. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is J.K Rowlings. Carrie belongs to me, Tinuvienne belong to my friend Penny, Durien belongs to my brother, and Selox belongs to another friend of mine. :D

A/N: Ok, you won't be seeing anything of the normal Harry Potter characters in this story at least, The four of us are on a Harry Potter RPG (Role Playing Game) and these are the characters we created. And, after a bit of thought (and talking with Penny) I came up with this. It was going to be part of another story about them, but it turned out to be a story of its own.

Hope you like it, as there'll probably be more stories about them to come!

Susie xxx

"Tin!" Carrie exclaimed, beaming. "Look what I found at the bottom of my trunk!" she said, grinning madly, her honey coloured hair a contrast to her white tank top and grey pyjama shorts. Tin arched an eyebrow, a simple gesture for Carrie to continue. "Our photo album!" she cried, brandishing the item. Tin's face broke into an almost identical smile, and she flopped down next to Carrie, on Carrie blue and bronze draped bed.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Open it!" she said, her blue eyes shining with mirth. Carrie mock saluted her friend, and opened the slightly dusty album, entitled 'Hogwarts Days'. Around the title in the middle were four signatures in silver ink. Four very different styles of writing, showing four very different personalities.

On the first page, were four pictures that floored the girls from laughter every time they saw them. And this time was no exception. The four pictures were of the four of them as babies.

Durien's, in the top right hand corner, showed a little boy, with an angelic smile on his face, and tufts of dark hair all over his head. The calmest of the four pictures, Durien would occasionally wave to the camera, and blow raspberries at the one taking the picture.

Next to his was Tin's, a rather short little girl with blonde curls, waving to the camera. Every so often, she would crawl forwards, and poke the camera lens, before turning, and grinning at someone off the camera. Occasionally, she would run her fingers through her somewhat messy curls, as if shampooing them, all the while beaming at the camera.

Below hers was Selox. This showed a skinny little boy with wild blonde hair all over his hair, pulling faces to the camera. Every so often, the photographic image of Selox' uncle would appear, and pick up the little boy, swinging him around, and making him laugh, before sticking his tongue out at the camera.

And finally, in the bottom left was Carrie's picture. The little girl was dressed up nicely, in a blue and white dress, knee socks, and blue shoes, her then light blonde hair tired into bunches with ribbon on them. With her sweet little smile, she would have passed as an angel. If it wasn't for the mud. Her dress, her shoes, her socks, and ever her face and hair were covered in mud. She grinned at the camera, twirling around, while in the background, her mother laughed, and her aunt looked horrified.

Once the girls' laughter had subsided enough to turn the page, their laughter and giggles turned to reminiscent smiles. The first two pictures of their Hogwarts days was a picture taken at the Christmas of their first year. Both showed the four of them; however the pictures couldn't be more different apart from that. The first picture showed the four of them, the boys at the back, the girls kneeling in front of them, an obviously posed picture. None of them looked especially comfortable posing, though they all smiled, the girls having their arms around each other shoulders and the guys leaning on each other. They all waved somewhat nervously at the camera.

The second picture however was remarkably different. On one side of the picture were Carrie and Selox, with Selox putting snow into Carrie's hair, while she tried to reach up and in return, put it down his back. Of course, being shorter, she was failing miserably. They were both laughing, just like Tin and Durien on the opposite side of the photograph. They were stood normally at first glance, although as they waited the girls could see Tin's photographic self raise a snowball, and rub it into Durien's hair, who looked shocked, then chased her, throwing snowballs back at her. It was obvious that the four of them were enjoying that picture much more than the posed one.

They continued to flick through the photos, metaphorically watching themselves grow up. There were shots of them in summer, at someone's house, shots of them mugging for the camera, ones at Hogwarts, out of Hogwarts, and just about anywhere.

The last few photos in the book had only been taken a while ago. These were more posed ones, but much more relaxed, and true to their characters. The first, of the four of them, showed Carrie and Tin perched on the back of the sofa, with Durien and Selox on either side of them, like body guards. All four pulled stupid faces for the camera, laughing.

There were a few of Carrie and Tin, in humorous poses – the 'Charlie's Angels' pose (while both girls were purebloods, they adored Muggle films) with their fingers in gun shapes; them hugging each other, grinning madly; Carrie doing 'rabbit ears' behind Tin's head, as Tin's photographic self laughed, and swatted her friends hand away.

The ones of the boys were funny as well. The boys leaning against each other's back in a gangster pose; them looking 'cool' with shades on, and arms folded; and generally mugging for the camera.

There were also some of Carrie and Selox, Tin and Durien, Carrie and Durien, and Tin and Selox.

Carrie and Selox's were mostly crazy ones, like Selox giving Carrie a piggy back, before loosing his balance, sending them both toppling over.

Tin and Durien's were calmer, but still just as friendly. They showed them both laughing, with Durien's arm slung around Tin's shoulders, while she swiped at his arm playfully.

Tin and Selox's were almost as crazy as Selox and Carrie's, but as cousins who had only met at Hogwarts, less so. They were grinning, and hugging, sticking their tongues out at the camera.

Finally, Carrie and Durien's were perhaps the calmest of the four groups. Even thought they, like Tin and Selox, were cousins, they were so remarkably different, both in looks and personality, people often had trouble believing that they were related. Durien's dark hair contrasted with Carrie's honey locks, and his large build was the opposite to Carrie's willowy frame. And while she was rather loud, giggly, clumsy, and a daydreamer, he was quiet, serious, thoughtful, and said little. Even so, as they had been through Hogwarts, they had become closer, with Carrie hung simply around his neck, grinning madly, while Durien pretend to be strangled.

After these pictures had been seen, the two girls wiped away their tears of laughter, and closed the book, before Carrie leant over the end of her bed, to put the album away in her trunk again, for safe keeping. She pulled back up to sit by Tin, who was tying back her hair into a ponytail of curls. "Some of those were really mad, weren't they?" Carrie asked, sighing. Then she giggled evilly. "Hey, remember the summer before this year? When we went swimming in our pool? And we'd gotten those new swimming costumes. I think the guy's eyes nearly popped out of their heads," she said, laughing. While she knew that the four of them were friends (nothing more. That was an unwritten rule between the four of them) the guys had had no choice but to notice the girls…differences. Carrie collapsed in helpless laughter at the memory of their faces.

Tin, was likewise, helpless with laughter, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh Merlin yea. I remember. I think they must have burst a blood vessel or something," she gasped out in between laughs. Then she straightened up, wiping her cheeks. Next to her, Carrie took several deep breaths, holding her sides.

When the two girls finally had calmed down, they were just in time for their dorm mates to enter, who looked at their flushed faces, and tear-stained cheeks, bemused. The two blondes gave them equally innocent looks, leaving their dorm mates to shake their heads in defeat. They all talked for a few minutes, while the other girls got ready for bed.

Once they were all in pyjamas, and under their covers, Carrie got up, and waved her wand over the fire, dimming it. After a chorus of 'Goodnight's, all the girls were relaxed, and ready to sleep. In the combined light of the moon outside, and the fire in their room, Tin and Carrie, whose beds were in direct sight of each other, caught each other's glance, and grinned at the other, before closing their eyes, and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
